David Swella (TV Show)
David Swella is an El Zaphian-American TV Show starring David Swella, his brother Joe Swella and all his friends, Bella, Baby, Jampr, and Lance. Characters David Swella David Swella is a main character which is Joe Swella's brother. He loves to explore with his friends, and he loves doing everything. Joe Swella Joe Swella is David's brother. He is David's best friend between him and his friends. Bella Bella is a white seagull, she is a main puppet character which she loves to do different things. She is voiced by Amy Poppins Baby Baby is a little tiny bear who is voiced by Emma Gobins. Jampr Jampr is a hybrid Bird of Fire who was red, yellow and orange all over. He is voiced by Scott Spillie, he first appeared as a villain in the episode "Jampr Rules" the reference of The Sweet Treets episode "Swoop Find Most" but turns good. He is a helpful bird, he can help people that might be in trouble, and loves to play games. Lance Lance is a dinosaur who loves to roar, but his nickname was Roarie. He is a nice dinosaur and loves doing jobs in David's house, his voice is Andy Millons Episodes Pilot 1 (1996) # David's Playtime (August 5, 1996) (Unaired) Pilot 2 (1997) # Playing In A Band (June 12, 1997) (Unaired) # Together (June 29, 1997) (Unaired) Series 1 (1998) # Bella And The Map (July 5, 1998) # David and Joe Swella's Birthday Party (July 6, 1998) # Bella Goes To The Store (July 7, 1998) # Baby Cleans Up Her Room (July 10, 1998) # A Mini Golf Golf Ball (July 13, 1998) # Jampr Rules (July 14, 1998) # Travel (July 15, 1998) # Sounds (July 16, 1998) # David Swella And The Bedroom (July 23, 1998) # No Sleep For Jampr (July 24, 1998) # The Bear Necessities (July 29, 1998) # Bedknobs and Broomsticks (August 1, 1998) # Playing In A Band (August 2, 1998) Series 2 (1999) # Kelly's Heroes (February 3, 1999) # Funny David (February 6, 1999) # Jinxed (February 7, 1999) #A David Swella Valentine (February 14, 1999) #Time's Up (February 17, 1999) #Lost and Found (February 21, 1999) #Up, Up, and Away! (February 22, 1999) #The Chase (February 25, 1999) #Heroes For A Day (February 26, 1999) #How To Make A Baby Disappear (February 28, 1999) Series 3 (2000) # David and Joe's Parents Day (August 1, 2000) # 25th Episode Celebration (August 2, 2000) # Bella's Suprise at 2:00 (August 3, 2000) # Car (August 6, 2000) # Places (August 8, 2000) # Off To Sugarland (August 9, 2000) # Dirty Harry (August 12, 2000) # Think And Remember (August 13, 2000) # Flashlance (August 14, 2000) # So Little Time (August 17, 2000) Series 4 (2001) # Camp David (September 23, 2001) # Dues and Donts (September 25, 2001) # Some Days Later (September 29, 2001) # Joe In Black (October 2, 2001) # Not So Bad (October 4, 2001) # Baby Is Trapped (October 8, 2001) # Jampr Gets The Sneezes (October 12, 2001) # Hiking (October 21, 2001) # 5 o'clock In The Morning (October 29, 2001) # Without You (October 30, 2001) Series 5 (2002) # David Swella and the Pencils (October 21, 2002) # Hypno (October 23, 2002) # Camp David (October 24, 2002) # Ryan's First Day (October 26, 2002) # April's First Day (October 27, 2002) # Postcards In A Wedge (October 30, 2002) # A David Swella Halloween (October 31, 2002) # Mother Lance (November 2, 2002) # Wonderful (November 3, 2002) Series 6 (2003-2004) # Meet Someone New (November 21, 2003) # David's First Step: Part 1 (November 24, 2003) # David's First Step: Part 2 (November 25, 2003) # Pets (November 30, 2003) # Baby's Day Out (December 2, 2003) # Very, Very Soon (December 18, 2003) # David's Christmas Party (December 25, 2003) # David's New Year Party (January 1, 2004) # Up Words (January 8, 2004) # How to Get Dressed (January 15, 2004) Series 7 (2004) # Only Shooting Stars Break The "JOE" (August 21, 2004) # Three's Company (August 25, 2004) # Eight Is Enough (August 26, 2004) # Less Than Aykroyd City (August 28, 2004) # Come Fly With Joe (September 10, 2004) # Baby's Lost Bow (September 17, 2004) # Joe and David Go Camping (September 24, 2004) # Internet Sensation (October 1, 2004) # Joe's Sick Day (October 8, 2004) # Blackout Business (October 10, 2004) Series 8 (2005-2006) # 100 Years of Aykroyd City (November 20, 2005) # Hound Dog (November 27, 2005) # Hasta La Pasta (November 30, 2005) # UnDAVIDable (December 11, 2005) # A Third Fools In April (December 18, 2005) # A David Swella Christmas Day (December 25, 2005) # A David Swella New Year's Day (January 1, 2006) # Baby's Lost Twin (January 8, 2006) # Jampr's Babies (January 10, 2006) # A Night In The Puppet Shop (January 17, 2006) # I Like Sandwiches (January 24, 2006) Series 9 (2006) # Pirate (August 10, 2006) # Motorcycle (August 17, 2006) # Internet (August 24, 2006) # Ghosts (August 31, 2006) # Farm (September 6, 2006)